The E Shaped House
by tishathewriter
Summary: This is a story about how the flock escaped from the School with Jeb, then how Jeb dies. Katie3llen's challenge.
1. Home, Sweet, Home

**this is in response to katie-3llen's challenge**

* * *

I walked through the house to the living room. I sat down and watched Iggy execute a perfect flop onto the couch. Jeb was making breakfast. Gasman was at the table, waiting for food. Angel was sleeping in her room. Nudge was talking to Jeb, telling him all these things she found out on the Internet. Why'd they have to invent that, anyway? It just gives Nudge more things to talk about. Fang was-- well, doing what all Fangs did at this hour in the morning. He was sitting at the table, half asleep, staring emotionlessly around the room. I mean, you'd think that even a half asleep Fang would show at least some emotion! But noooo.

As for me, well, you know what I was doing. _I_ was almost falling asleep on this chair because _someone_ won't let a bird-kid sleep. (PS. that someone would be JEB.) And, yes, you heard me right. I am a bird-kid along with the rest of my family. Except for Jeb. He's like a father figure to us. This evil labratory made us into kids with wings on our backs. It's a long story, so here's the short version. The evil lab is called The School. At the School, they did tests on us. Jeb saved us from having to submit to those tests by stealing us and taking us here. So, he basically saved our behinds. And he taught us to fly. Which, i have to say, is _really cool._

So, yeah.

He also taught us how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Even though we're stronger than the average human. Adult human.

But, in reality, we're really like foster children who've been taken home.

Except for the fact that we have _wings._

"Food!" called Jeb. "Hey, Max, why don't you go wake Angel up, okay, honey?"

"Okay," I said, and went into Angel's room.

"Angel, sweetie, are you still asleep?" I whispered as I came into her room. She was only five years old, but still very smart.

"Max?" came her sleepy, little kid voice.

"I'm right here honey," I said, "Jeb made breakfast."

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course." So I picked her up, and left the room.

As we were walking down the hall, I could tell something was bothering her. "Are you reading something bad, Angel?" That's right. My little Angel can read minds.

"Kind of. I can't really understand it. But someone--"

"Angel! Did you have a nice night?" That was Jeb. I wonder why he didn't let her finish.

"Yep."

"_Now_ can I have some breakfast?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, you may." said Jeb, as he sat at the table.

"Yo, Ig! It's breakfast!" Gazzy said between mouthfuls.

"Coming!" said Iggy. He must have been tired, because as soon as he sat down, I heard a _plop!_ and saw his face in his pancakes. Fang was almost the same, but he missed his pancakes and landed on the table instead. Everyone was laughing. Even little Angel, sitting on my lap. These are the days I live for, when we're like a real family. When we don't have to worry about Erasers or whitecoats or fighting. Just about who gets the last pancake at breakfast.

I love this.

* * *

**okay, this is kinda short, because i don't have that many ideas.**

**there will be more!**


	2. The Nightmare Dream

**disclaimer: i don't own any maxride characters, that's jp's job.

* * *

**

After breakfast, I just collasped on the couch. I was sooo tired. I didn't want to sleep because I know I'd have The Dream again. But, I did want to because I was tired. The pros and cons went back and forth and back and forth in my head, until finally, I just fell asleep.

Oh great.

_Dream:_

_It was so dark. I was huddleling in the little crate, waiting for Him to come and let us out. I was so afraid. If they caught us, we could be killed. It would be all my fault. Little Nudge, littler Gasman, tiny Angel, would die because of my stupid idea. Iggy and Fang thought it was a good one, and so did He. I didn't know. I'm only eleven. What do eleven-year-olds know about escape plans, anyway?_

_I heard someone whimper on the other side of the room. I think it was Angel. My poor baby. How dare they separate us! They will pay!_

_That's what this whole plan is about, anyway. He's going to use it to get back at his co-workers for doing this to us. Show them that their precious experiments aren't experiments anymore. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now it just seems like a death trap._

_He's here._

_He lets us out, and tells us to keep quiet. I look at Nudge. She's too afraid to talk right now._

_We go down the hall. It's too bad Nudge won't talk. She may have things to say before they kill us._

_We walk through a room, and I almost choke on the antiseptic that fills the air. Every step I take makes me more sure that they'll get us._

_We go through a door. A smooth door, with no handle. I feel wierd. How did we go through that door?_

_We're in another hallway. He starts to walk faster and faster. Why? He knows they're going to get us._

_We come to a window. He opens it and tells us to jump. Iggy asks why. He says it's not even one story, you wont get hurt._

_I'm tired. Too tired._

_He thrusts Angel into my arms. He gives Gasman to Fang. He says, go now! I say nothing. It's just a show. We all know we're going to die._

_Angel says, No, Max. We wont die. Hah! Listen to the three-year-old._

_I go out the window. Iggy and Nudge are already there. Fang drops next to me, holding a sleeping Gasman in his arms. He jumps out last. He says, go now! Run!_

_I don't want to run. I want to sleep._

_Angel says, Max you have to! Erasers are coming!_

_I run. I run because I have Angel. I don't want to run. But, I need to keep Angel safe. I can't trust anyone else with her._

_They're getting closer. I can hear them barking._

_He says, run faster! I have no choice. I run faster. My legs hurt. I don't want to._

_He says, I don't care Max! I won't let you die!_

_One's right behind me. I give Angel to Him as I run, being careful not to drop her. Once Angel is safe, I stop running, turn around and kick the Eraser behind me as hard as I can. Apparently, it was hard enough. He fell to the ground, only to be replaced by another. And another. And another. And another. I kick and punch as hard as I can, but they over-power me. I am forced to the ground, and have to watch as one sharpens his claws on a nearby rock._

_My last thought is: Keep Angel safe._

* * *

**that was a half-flashback, half-dream that keeps haunting max about their escape.**

**one more chapter. i might go past three. i don't know yet.**


	3. Someone's Coming

* * *

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" says Angel.

"It's been almost three years, Max. I think we're safe by now." this from Ari, Jeb's six-year-old son.

"Yeah, I know, but still."

"You think that the School is still watching us, don't you?" asks Nudge.

"You never know."

"Don't you still think that we all have trackers in us, or something, and they're just waiting for the "right time" to take us back?" from Iggy.

"Like I said--"

"You never know." they all said. All except Fang. Who was sitting, as all Fangs sit, silent, on the floor. My best friend ever, and he barely says a word. I wonder if he's telepathic, like Angel, and can read minds, so he doesn't have to say anything. I try thinking, _Fang, can you read me?_

"Loud and clear, Max!" said Fang's voice. I turn around and look at Gazzy, because I know it was him. Everyone laughs. Except Fang, _of course._

"Max, can I go flying?" Nudge whispers in my ear. We all try to not talk about wings or flying or anything when Ari's around. He's very spiteful. I don't like that.

"Maybe later, okay? When Jeb gets back."

"Okay," she says, and goes off to go look on the internet. Oh boy.

"Fang isn't telepathic, you know." said Angel.

"Yeah, I know, I was just checking. I wonder why he doesn't talk."

"Why don't you ask him?" said Fang---wait a minute! Fang? Fang speaks?

"It's a sign of the apocolypse! Every one, run to the bunker!" yelled Iggy. I turned around to make sure it wasn't acutally Gazzy. He just looked at me and shrugged. He was like, I'm just as surprised as you are.

"Nudge! Come here!" shouted Ari, and as she came in, "Did you hear that? Fang spoke! He spoke!"

"Yeah, Fang spoke." said Fang. He spoke again!

I walked over to him and said, "Are you an imposter? Are you the real Fang? Or are you an Eraser in disguise?"

"It's really him, Max," said Angel, "It's really Fang." Wow. Fang is speaking. I wonder what happened to make him do it?

"Fang are you alright? Because usually you don't talk." He didn't answer. Back to the usual Fang, speechless and emotionless. But it was interesting while it lasted. Who knows? Maybe he'll talk tomorrow. Maybe not. Too bad Jeb wasn't here to-- Man, I forgot! What Angel was talking about this morning! Then Jeb interupted her.

I picked her up and brought her to my room, making sure we wouldn't be overheard. "Angel, what was it you wanted to tell me this morning?"

"Max, someone's...s-someone's coming. Here. To our house. Our home." she said. I just stared at her. _Max, someone's coming. Here. To our house. Our home._ It kept running through my head. Someone was coming to our house. SOMEONE WAS COMING TO OUR HOUSE! Oh my God!

"Angel, sweetie, when are they coming?" the words came out in a rush.

"I don't know, Max. I can't tell." Angel said. That's great.

"Let's go." I said. And we went off to find the others.

* * *

**sorry all my chapters are a bit short, but if i get, say, ten reviews, i'll keep going. i was going to tell what max thought about jeb leaving, or as they thought, dying. so R&R!!!**


End file.
